thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Donut4
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Thomas Joshman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RE ok, chat? And i though you gtg? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Questions The following questions are coming: *How long are you on Wikia? *Why do you use bad language on Thomas Joshman Wiki:Policy, it would abuse new users from the Wiki? **A good method is to rewrite it and replace with better language. You're writing it if you're angry, while no one is angry at this Wiki. That are my questions so far...and please changes the policies, so can everyone being admin if you are using the words that you want to hear. I also get critism off course for my writing, but that's normal. I'm using normal language to you. I understand that you want that I read your story. Another Wiki to put your story on is: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It will maybe attracted users to read your story. I use Lostpedia and you can use this Wiki! --Station7 17:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at your language here: User talk:Speedysnitch. You're saying idiot. You should be an example on this Wiki not a bad language like f**k or sh*t. --Station7 17:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not using bad language. I'm showing the language you do against other who read it. You're not allowed to put that on my userpage otherwise I will contact the Wikia Staff so I'm removing it now. You totally understood me wrong! --Station7 10:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice template. From the spoilers. --Station7 15:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocking? Why didn't you blocked me? Because I edit your Wiki and I think I really have to talk about you about the policy. From man to man. :-) I'm only trying to help you without any problems! --Station7 21:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Online Yes, I'm online, but I'm now reading a book. Thanks for being so nice :) --Station7 22:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Your books are great to read! I read all four of them! You have to keep making more, please! Flicky1991 00:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! If I have a favourite character, it's Bendrist - he should be in it more! Flicky1991 20:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't Mirror of Dreams I said it wasn't in - it was Stone of Immortality. Flicky1991 21:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that new information! I'm looking forward to Book 5! Also, I've started writing my own story. It's called "People of Avalon" and I've made two chapters so far. You can find it here. Flicky1991 07:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oliver Bendrist If you were to make an article, all we know from the text is that he's good and he looks just like Bendrist. I think there's not enough info to make a whole article, so I'll put something about him on Percival Bendrist's page. Flicky1991 07:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Quelfree After Tom and Tim find out C.E.Q is the only known creator of the Mirror of Dreams, it says "Tim and Tom walked to Potions class for Quelfree’s lesson." Flicky1991 20:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Book 5 I didn't realise you'd finished it yet! I'll read it soon. Flicky1991 06:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC)